Snowstorm
by Hidden Guardian
Summary: Marluxia and Vexen always enjoyed a varied sex life, and neither had any complaints. They were comfortable with one another until Marluxia tried something different inviting another to share his lover.
1. Snow Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any characters or places (or plot points) associated with Kingdom Hearts, or anything else mentioned in this story!

Alright, I've absolutely fallen in LOVE with the Marluxia/Vexen pairing, thanks entirely to TheCrimsonLunaDiviner. The best Mar/Vex and Xem/Sa stories **in the world!** Go read them! Seriously! But only after you read my story!

This story is based off of an RP my unofficial-sister, NeverJustAnotherMemory, and I did together on the Digital Manga Productions forum. We're sick and twisted people, and we love it.

**WRITTEN FOR TheCrimsonLunaDiviner AND NeverJustAnotherMemory!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two Nobodies sat quietly in a room with white walls and furniture, each absorbed in his own activities. The pink-haired male, seated at the desk with a series of potted plants in front of him, had a pair of pruning scissors in hand and a look of deep concentration on his face as he moved the blades towards a late-blooming bud.

The other, an older blond with thin limbs and a gloomy expression on his face, had a brush in his hand, running it through his waist-long hair. He could hear the constant _shnick_ of the brush as it caught on the ends of his hair and carefully kept the already neat sections away from the last tangles of the day.

Woman-like, dexterous fingers worked through his hair along with the brush until the entire curtain was smooth and silky, flowing down his back. "Could you hand me a pin?" he asked the other, wanting to tie his hair back out of the way so that it would not get matted while he slept.

The botanist nodded and absently reached into a drawer in the desk, eyes still examining the winter cactus in front of him for any imperfection, before tossing a hair-clip back onto the bed. Without a word of thanks, the blonde took it and pushed back the section of hair over his right ear that, without some sort of pin, always seemed to want to fall in his face.

Because he was so distracted, trying to hook the little clip to where it would stay, he barely noticed that the silence was broken by the sound of his quiet companion's clothes rustling as he moved. Soft and almost ghostly touches brushed his hair and he barely noticed until there was a weight in his hair and he jumped.

Marluxia threw his head back and laughed. "There!" he said, proudly, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest, "now it's perfect!"

Vexen's eyes narrowed and he glanced towards the mirror to see a black rose covering up the clip he was using. "Very funny, Marluxia," he commented, but he did not reach up to remove the flower.

The pink-haired male reached out and cupped his hands under Vexen's chin, making the blond raise his head. Marluxia was smiling, his lips curled into a soft smirk and his sky-blue eyes shining. "You've been very quiet this evening."

"I've simply had nothing I cared to say to you," Vexen retorted with a scoff.

Marluxia chuckled and leaned down, kissing his scientist firmly on the lips. Vexen melted and pushed back with a gentle pressure, the assassin's mouth soft as flower-petals against his own. When he felt Marluxia's tongue press against his lips, all but demanding entrance, he relented and allowed the other to deepen the kiss.

The botanist always tasted like honey and something pleasingly bitter to Vexen, while Marluxia tasted the sugary, home-made snow-cream from his Somebody childhood. After a long moment, Marluxia pulled back, giving Vexen a real smile. "Cute," he muttered, and Vexen glared - no one else would ever get away with saying something like that to him - but he knew to just let it go since Marluxia would always have his way.

"Don't make such sour expressions," Marluxia chided, using his thumbs to push the corners of Vexen's mouth up. The scientist shook his head to dislodge the hands and the botanist laughed, laying down on the bed. After a minute, Vexen laid down next to him, head resting on Marluxia's chest.

Careful hands started to pet his hair. "Are you tired, my little snowflake?" The blond pinched his leg and grumbled 'don't fucking call me that' but shook his head no. Marluxia grinned up at the ceiling and tugged Vexen up from using him as a pillow. "Good."

He let out a yelp as Marluxia quickly switched their positions so that Vexen was underneath him on the bed, sprawled out with his hair a halo around his head, flower still held in place. He unzipped Vexen's coat and tossed it off of the side of the bed. Unlike Marluxia, Vexen loved the cold and kept his room and lab at temperatures that would make most human's ill to their stomachs. Where Marluxia had his coat, a shirt, an undershirt, and thick pants on, Vexen wore only the coat, now useless on the floor.

Vexen blushed and turned his head away, embarrassed even after all the times he had been in this exact same position, those blue eyes trained on him just so, drinking in the pale skin and fragile, almost doll-like limbs.

"God," Marluxia muttered, a gloved hand wandering down Vexen's ribs, "you always look so fragile. I think this must be what a sadist feels, having someone that seems so… and I know you'll kill me for this later, weak and small under their control."

Vexen growled and Marluxia couldn't hide a chuckle. "Don't act like such a bitch," he said, exploiting the double-meaning for all it was worth. "We both know you like to fake offence, but I'm always good to you in the end, aren't I?" When Vexen didn't reply, the botanist's mirth just seemed to increase.

"Do you always have to laugh at me?" he asked, embarrassed.

"You do the cutest things," Marluxia replied airily before taking Vexen's hands and moving them above his head and closing his eyes tightly. A few glowing flower petals started to fall around the room before Marluxia pulled back. Vexen tried to retrieve his hands but found that he was unable to. "Marluxia!"

Vexen looked away, but there was a tiny happy sparkle in his emerald green eyes. Marluxia grabbed Vexen's chin and forced a kiss onto the blonde's lips. "Now now. No need to pretend like you don't want this _at this point_." Marluxia stood up off of the bed and quickly started to strip off his own clothing. Since he was wearing more layers than his lover, it took him a while and Vexen's eyes got glassy as he waited, tied against the headboard. Soon enough, though, Marluxia was done and climbed back on top of his lover, unclothed this time. He pushed his hips down so that his naked arousal pressed against Vexen's own, drawing a moan from the academic.

"Ah, much better," Marluxia said, giving Vexen a superior smirk. "You love this, don't you? Tied down and helpless, just waiting. Waiting until I decide that I've put my own desires on hold for far too long and fuck you into the mattress."

Blushing bright red, Vexen scoffed. "Someday I'll get sick of letting you push me down and I'll leave," he said, shoving his nose into the air.

"Like anyone besides me would have you," Marluxia said, chuckling as he started to grind harder against his lover. The scientist's breath hitched.

After all, you only get this-," he reached down and gave Vexen's hard flesh a quick squeeze, getting a keening cry from his lover, "for handsome, young, male warriors."

"Usually," Vexen teased back, "but for some reason I still like you anyway."

Marluxia's eyes flashed and he gripped harder, actually hurting Vexen a bit this time.

"Ouch, damn it! Be more careful!" Vexen snapped, "I know you get a little kinky in bed, but that's no reason to seriously hurt me!"

"I disagree. You deserve to feel a little pain." Something sounded off in Marluxia's usually arrogant voice and Vexen glanced up. The other's eyes were a bit darker than usual and a small smirk was tugging at his lips.

Eyes going wide, Vexen struggled and tried to get Marluxia away from him. "Whatever the hell you're thinking, stop it!" Vexen snarled, not liking that look at all. "I'm not in the mood for whatever you're cooking up in that twisted brain of yours."

"Relax, Snowflake." The nickname sounded more mocking now. "I remember how much you enjoyed it last time I had to discipline you."

"I'm not kidding, Marluxia! Enough!"

Marluxia's hand whipped out and grabbed Vexen by the windpipe, silencing him. "No more of your shouting," he said, "it's getting on my nerves."

Vexen was struggling to catch his breath and tried to bite and kick at Marluxia to stop the other from choking him. After a few minutes, Marluxia let go as suddenly as he had grabbed him. There were pink lines from his fingers around Vexen's neck.

The scientist panted until his eyes turned murderous. "If you EVER grab me like that again, they'll have to take a DNA sample to identify your corpse!"

In what constituted as something of an apology between two hard-headed men, Marluxia reached up to Vexen's chest and started to toy with one of his taught pink nipples. "Calm down. We both know I would never _really_ hurt you. How did Larxene so eloquently put it? 'I don't break toys, I just play with them'?"

Vexen let out a sharp breath through his nose but Marluxia held up a hand to stop the rant that he knew was coming. "Don't start with it, Vexen."

"I'm not a toy," the other man said, ignoring Marluxia's warning. "You always treat me like I'm some delicate little sex doll!"

"I said enough." Marluxia's voice was a quiet whisper. "Another word and I'll punish you harder."

Vexen puffed up like an angry bird. "I may or may not enjoy your little kinks, XI, but don't forget that I hand over control on _my own_ terms!"

The botanist pulled back his hand and Vexen tensed, anticipating a brutal slap. At the sight of his lover's wince, though, Marluxia froze and calmed down. He cupped Vexen's cheek and the blond jerked but Marluxia kept soothing him with soft strokes to his cheekbones.

"Shh. I'm not going to hit you, Vexen." Green eyes reluctantly opened. "I have better ways to punish you that won't bruise your pretty skin." Vexen sighed and relaxed. The blond would never have considered himself any kind of masochist before meeting and bedding Marluxia. But, after the first time the neophyte had turned him over his lap and took a birch switch to his backside, he had realized that the sting of quick, sharp pain was wonderful.

It reminded him of how it felt to get feeling back into his frost-numbed limbs after being out in the snow. In fact, for the other being a master at plant-care, Marluxia remind him a lot of his beloved winter.

"Ah," Marluxia breathed, "you don't seem too adverse."

"I might not be." The botanist laughed and wrapped his long fingers around Vexen's cock. Moaning, Vexen spread his legs wider, revealing all of himself to the other's child-like glee. For all of the fighting and protests, the scientist's body seemed quite happy to be right where it was.

"You might enjoy getting your punishment a little _too_ much. We'll just have to make sure that you don't end up cumming half-way through, won't we?"

Marluxia thought about it for a minute before pulling his hand back again but sending it flying at Vexen's cheek. The blond clamped his eyes shut and tensed, the erection between his thighs almost instantly wilting. Marluxia stopped his hand an inch from the creamy skin and moved down, cupping Vexen's cock in his hand and wrapping vines around the base to keep him from releasing and even making it hurt for the scientist to get turned on.

"It's alright. I've already told you, Vexen, I'm not going to hit you. Why do you not believe me? You always twitch when I do that. Do you not trust me at all?"

"It's not like that. I just don't like it when I think someone is going to hit me, that's all." Vexen pressed his lips together and hoped that Marluxia had the sense to just leave it at that, since that was all he planned to say on the subject.

Marluxia shook his head but smiled his sadistic grin. "Alright, keep your secrets. I'll find out sooner or later. For now, we have business to attend to." Marluxia reached onto the night-table and pulled over a bottle of oil, dipping his fingers inside and getting them coated with the slick substance.

"Ready?"

"Just go ahead and do it," Vexen said, trying to relax as much as he could.

Marluxia reached down with a digit and traced Vexen's entrance with the cool substance before slipping inside of him, pushing to open up the tight muscles. "Oh yes," he hissed, "how is it that you're always so tight?"

Vexen blushed and shrugged as best he could with his hands bound. Inside of his body, his temperature was surprisingly cold, less than ninety degrees even when he had a severe fever. Marluxia, though, always seemed fascinated by this and did as much curious exploring as sexual preparation.

The digit slid along his inner-walls, setting the nerves on fire, and he moaned, pushing back as best he could to get the most pleasure possible from the intrusion. However, the second the nerves started to get stimulated, he could feel a sting building up around his dick. "Marluxia?"

He seemed to understand. "I won't lie and say that it won't hurt you, but you'll be fine." He continued to push further in until he was buried to the knuckle before pulling out, fucking the blond on his finger. Vexen moaned and squirmed, trying to relieve the pain between his thighs that mixed with the pleasure.

"Is this my punishment?" he asked, not sure what to think of this.

"Of course not. But I already told you, I play with toys, not break them." He chuckled and pushed a second slick finger up Vexen's tight channel, enjoying the moans that came from his partner. "A little crack or two, though, might be understandable; I'm such an enthusiastic little child after all."

Vexen's eyes slipped shut and he started to push back onto the fingers inside of him, feeling Marluxia spread the digits apart and open him to the frigid air of the room. "You're torturing me like this," he hissed, caught between anger and joy.

"You think this is torture then just wait." Marluxia continued to widen Vexen's body for a bit longer until the blond Nobody felt like he could absolutely die underneath the assassin.

"Marluxia," he begged, "please, just go inside of me. I can't wait much longer." Vexen couldn't hold his legs still because of the pain in his crotch.

The botanist spread his legs apart before they could hear noise coming down the hallway. "What on earth?" Marluxia grumbled, stepping back.

"No!" Vexen shouted, "just ignore them! It's probably Xigbar drunk again!"

Marluxia chuckled and pulled on his pants, getting a growl from the restrained blond. He went over and opened the door. "What are you doing out here making so much racket?!" he demanded forcefully, crossing his arms over his chest.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yeah, that's it for now. Don't worry, though; Never-chan and I wrote a hell of a lot more plot. Not as much detail, but I think it's better with it.

Anyway, Read and Review peoples! Believe me, my only other lemon is so tame compared to what I'm writing for this story!


	2. Phone a Friend

-1Okay, basically the first two chapters of this story are nothing but pure smut-smut. This story actually DOES have a plot, but, I mean, without the lemon at the beginning, the plot wouldn't make much sense. Read the summary, people; actual story line coming soon!

Oh, and I changed the intended, ah, 'villain' of the chapter, simply because I couldn't really write who Never and I used well.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Xigbar paused from where he was storming down the hallway and turned around, pony-tail whipping against his back. "Me?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Fucking… yes you! What are you doing wandering around the halls making all kinds of noise?" Even though Marluxia was truthfully very low on the totem-pole, he was something of a natural leader and even his superiors listened to him when he had something to say.

"I'm totally hacked off!" the free shooter said, thrusting a finger into the air to bring this point home. "You think I was being noisy but there is this odd yowling sound coming from down the fucking hallway!"

"What is it?" Marluxia asked, still leaning against the doorframe. He could feel cold air rushing along his back - not only was Vexen very unhappy at being left, but he was left there bound and thoroughly exposed.

"I dunno! But if _I _had to make a guess?" Xigbar disappeared before hanging upside-down right in Marluxia's face, "He he! I would say Elf-Boy yowls like a pussy-cat with Superior up his ass!"

Marluxia just stared at him blankly for a moment, blinking, before he threw his head back and laughed. "Dirty hypocrite," he accused, shaking a playful finger, "because _everyone_ down this hallway knows that Demyx can hit note higher than that sitar of his under your cock."

Xigbar turned back right-side up but refused to answer any further than a mysteriously smug smirk. "Now don't be mean, Pinky. We all know that if it wasn't for the rampant butt-sex around here, Larxine would have a bit more than her _hands_ full, if you follow me."

The botanist made a disgusted face, earning another laugh. A sudden burst of even colder air pushed against his back and he snarled, moving his fingers in a way that was barely noticeable, wrapping vines around Vexen's ankles and tying them to the headboards, pulling until it would cause tiny pinpricks of stretching pain along the blonde's limbs. He could hear a half-choked off gasp but knew that Vexen would never say a word about it with one of his fellows in hearing-shot.

Vexen was glaring at Marluxia's back, not at all impressed by the pure shame washing over him. He was big enough to admit that sometimes being embarrassed for Marluxia - and **only** Marluxia - was kind of a turn on, since the other man was never cruel about it, but the fucking pink-haired prick was standing there with the door open! If Xigbar got curious and stepped a bit closer…!

The conversation continued for a few moments before Marluxia cut off with an "if you'll excuse me now, II, I _was _kind of in the middle of something before you came storming down the hall like an elephant."

"Hah! I don't _storm_ anywhere, XI," Xigbar said, lording the numbers over the botanist's head, causing the botanist to frown.

"Reminders," he muttered, "always with your reminders."

"Deserved reminders at that," Xigbar chirped. "So, what exactly _were_ you doing?"

Vexen's blood almost froze in his veins. '_No_!' he thought passionately, '_don't you __**dare**__ let him come in here_!'

Marluxia could not stop a smirk from coming to his lips. "I don't think you should be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Xigbar. Do you really want to know?"

"Didn't I just ask? Fuck yeah, I wanna know, now! Sounds like good gossip! Seriously, what were you doing?"

The scientist went pale white when Marluxia took a step back into the room. "Not so much of a 'what' was I doing as it is a 'who' I was doing."

Xigbar, hungry for the gossip, stepped in and almost straight away started rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh my God! Vexen, you dumb-shit! Look at the mess you've gotten _your_self into!"

Vexen glared at them both with fury in his green eyes. "Marluxia! You little conniving bastard! Let me go!" he demanded, pulling at the vines with all of the strength in his doll-like arms and freezing the plants with his powers to make them more breakable. Marluxia walked over and climbed on top of him, pinning him down with his weight.

"Calm down, Vexen!"

"Fuck you, Marluxia! Let me **go**!" Vexen tried to freeze the botanist and Marluxia had to quickly shift away from him to avoid getting frostbite from his lover.

Xigbar, standing there, shell-shocked, was just trying to figure out what the hell to do. But when he saw Marluxia be forced to move off, he decided to amuse himself by helping the neophyte. "Chill, Even. Don't make me shoot you," he said, pointing a gun at Vexen's head.

He was surprised when Marluxia reached out and moved the aim of the weapon down to the floor. "Vexen," he said, voice quiet and threatening in its calmness, "I already told you that I plan to have some fun with you tonight. Don't make me do something that will hurt you. I have an idea, and I want to give it a try."

Vexen turned murderous. "No! I told you, Marluxia, let me go!" His entire upper-body was bright red with blush and, to his utter horror, his erection even _increased_ at the feelings of embarrassment from Xigbar's semi-appreciative gaze.

"You know, Luxy, we always _did _wonder who was fucking around with little Mr. Tree Up His Ass, and why, but I think both questions just got quite sufficiently answered." Xigbar took Marluxia's desk chair and turned it around, sitting down with his legs crossed.

The scientist opened his mouth to say something else scathing and Marluxia rolled his eyes, taking a gag and shoving it into his mouth, tying the cloth off behind his head. Vexen made enraged sounds that were muffled by the gag and Marluxia turned to Vexen. "For all of his protests, we both know what _this_ means, don't we?" He reached over one of the blonde's legs and stroked his fingers along Vexen's hard length. "Interested, Xiggy?"

"You fuckin' kidding? Shit yea I'm interested! But why on Earth would you let me do that?"

Marluxia crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's just say the two of us share a similar interest in seeing exactly what would happen if you got on top of my little Snowflake."

Vexen shouted behind the gag, trying not to cry. How could Marluxia be serious?! He knew that, sometimes, the botanist could be sadistic, even flat out cruel! But this was too much! This was ruining him! It wasn't like anyone in the Organization had respected him _beforehand_, let alone after Xigbar took him like a whore with Marluxia just standing there **watching**!

Xigbar stood up and relinquished the chair, stripping off his robe, left in pants, and moved onto the bed. "The shit you get yourself into, Vexy. You won't hate me for this later, now, will you?"

The look in the scientist's eyes said 'I most certainly will, so get the heck away from me!'

Xigbar subtly ignored it. "You going to watch, Marly-bai?"

Marluxia responded with a smile and walked over to his furious lover, stroking back the long blonde hair and making sure the flower he had put in their earlier wasn't about to fall out. "Every single twitch and writhe," he said, looking into Vexen's eyes as he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Vexen turned his head sharply and Marluxia's smile fell. "Don't be so stubborn," he hissed, "you think I would let anyone else have you so easily without having thought this out quite thoroughly?"

For Vexen, that was little reassurance, since it wasn't so much _that_ that he was worried about.

He watched as Xigbar unzipped his black pants and pulled himself out, not even bothering to remove his gloves as he got his own length hard. Two pairs of eyes were trained on the blond and he clenched his fingers around the vines, clenching his eyes shut.

The smirk never left Marluxia's lips, and he watched Xigbar reach down with a finger, prodding at Vexen's entrance. "Don't worry; he's ready."

Vexen turned his head aside as he felt the free shooter's fingers playing with him. He wasn't even embarrassed anymore, he was flat-out humiliated and couldn't believe Marluxia would do this to him!

Xigbar used his other hand to toy with Vexen's cock, seeming amused by the make-shift sex-toy. "Nice use of your powers, XI. And I'm bein' honest about that, too. Heard rumor that Little Roxy likes it hot and sweaty."

"That's disgusting," Marluxia said, wrinkling his nose as if though his lover _wasn't _laying on the bed with someone else's fingers buried inside of him.

Vexen was less amused by the conversation and focused his abilities, knowing that what he was about to do would hurt him but might make Xigbar leave him alone! In a quick burst he froze his entire body and hid a horrible mental hiss at the pain. Xigbar, too, had to pull back because, even through his gloves, the sting had _hurt_!

"Damn, Vexen! Not playing very nice are you?!" he asked, giving him a lazy hurt look. "Guess I shouldn't be nice either then."

When the scientist had to let the chill go, panting for breath and eyes shut tight, Xigbar took the advantage.

Marluxia watched in something akin to sick humor as Xigbar shoved his hard erection deep into Vexen's ass.

The blond screamed, loudly, behind the gag and struggled as much as he possibly could, trying to clench his thighs shut and ignoring the new stinging pain from between his thighs that told him he was still hard as stone from the whole hellish situation. It wasn't enough for his lover to betray him; now his body had to turn on him too.

Xigbar groaned loudly as he sank into the semi-cool tightness, and couldn't hide a laugh. "He gets warmer the farther in you go," he commented to Marluxia, whose blue eyes were wide and absolutely shining.

"Doesn't he, though? Go on, now. He'll be fine; fuck him hard." His gaze took in ever detail of the situation. He didn't approve of a lot of what Xigbar was doing - addressing him far too much, that laugh had definitely ticked him off, but at the same time the sight of Vexen, submitting entirely to his will, doing whatever Marluxia demanded, even taking another man inside of him, was addictive to the assassin. It was beyond his comprehension that the vines may have had more to do with it than Vexen's submission.

Vexen cried out as Xigbar started to take him almost violently, thrusting in and out and his hips slamming against the blonde's backside. He felt like he was being torn open under the assault and he was sure that had Marluxia not prepared him so thoroughly with his fingers that he would be bleeding.

What was worse was that he was enjoying the pain. His struggling started to lessen as the thick member ripped through him, and he eventually rocked his hips back to meet each thrust, eyes clenched shut as he tried to escape from the reality of the situation. It was impossible, though, to ignore the brush of Xigbar's long hair against his skin and Marluxia's eyes focused right on him.

"A little lower," Marluxia whispered, voice quiet as he spread his legs and started to stroke himself at the hot sight in front of him. The idea had been _quite_ spur-of-the-moment, inviting Xigbar in, but it had been, in his eyes, a good choice. While the oldest had never seemed that attractive to him, he, at least, would keep quiet around the others, for a price.

Xigbar dropped his hips a bit and Vexen saw stars when II slammed against his prostate. His shouts behind the gag got even louder and he writhed, unable to stand the pleasure simply from the accompanying pain. "M'r'sha, 'l'se!" he cried out, trying to get his lover to end the sexual torture of the vines between his thighs.

The pink haired man understood _exactly_ what Vexen wanted but made a point of tilting his head, looking clueless.

Vexen continued to cry out loudly, feeling Xigbar's thrusts get smoother and quicker, knowing that the other man's pre-release fluids had to be all over his insides and he felt nauseous at the thought but at the same time relieved since it meant that this might all be over soon.

How could Marluxia do this?! Had he lost his mind?! From the first day two years prior when the botanist had gotten so infuriated during a verbal war between himself and Vexen that he had pulled back and smacked the scientist so hard that he had sent him sprawling to the floor, he had been able to put a half-sort of faith in him. Marluxia was a sadist, that much was hauntingly true, but he knew where to draw the line. But for Marluxia to humiliate him this way and demand that he demean himself in such a sexual sense for only the other's viewing pleasure was an absolute abuse of the trust that Vexen put in him and he was going to get revenge on the little fucker and god_damn_ did that feel good!

After a very firm thrust deep into his body, Vexen shuddered like a little bird as Xigbar's cum flooded his insides. II stayed still for a second, catching his breath, before he climbed off, seeming a little dizzy. "Gods, Pinky. That was pretty damn fun."

Marluxia smirked and removed his hand from in between his legs, still not having gotten his release yet, and nodded. "Sounded like it from where I was sitting. I'll see you to the door." He walked with Xigbar and said his goodbyes before his hand suddenly whipped out and grabbed the older by the jacket. "Listen to me. If you tell a single person about what happened in here, I'll cut your fingers and toes off one by one, fuck what Xemnas says about it, do you understand me?"

Xigbar, who would usually have laughed it off, understood how serious he was. "Yeah, totally, dude. Got it." And with that he disappeared down the hallway.

Marluxia shook his head and went back in to his lover who looked to be in so much pleasurable pain. "You were very good," he whispered, licking up the side of Vexen's neck as he untied the vines from around the base of the blonde's cock. "Just for that, I think you can have a reward."

He straddled the scientist's thighs and started to rub their bodies together harshly so that every movement brought the maximum amount of pleasure. Vexen bit down hard on the gag and it wasn't long until he had released on his stomach, Marluxia following suit not long after.

"Get some sleep," Marluxia whispered, kissing Vexen on the forehead, "we'll talk about this in the morning."


	3. First Storm

**Yawns**. This is why I hate living at a boarding school. Our internet is shit! It always pisses me off when I'm right in the middle of a good Angel Sanctuary fanfic and, kaput, there goes the world wide web.

Luckily enough for you guys, when I don't have internet, I work more on my fanfics as I wait for it to come back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vexen's eyelashes fluttered open as he slowly returned to consciousness. He could feel pain in various spots of his body, which included his wrists and ankles, not to mention other private places. A slender hand was in his hair and there was soft murmuring coming from somewhere above him. "'luxia?" he asked through a half-yawn.

"You slept for a long time," the botanist commented, calmly. "Don't worry, you're all cleaned up. I wouldn't leave you sleeping in that kind of mess." He leaned down and kissed Vexen softly. "You have no idea how happy you made me tonight."

The blond was confused for a moment until he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep. He jerked away from Marluxia and looked at him horrified. "You!" he snarled, "you little bastard!"

Marluxia blinked, surprised. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? You sat by and watched as that fucker raped me!" The botanist blinked again and Vexen pulled his hand back, slapping Marluxia clean across the face. The blond panted for a few moments before hitting his partner again. Marluxia whipped a hand out and caught Vexen's, making sure that he wouldn't be hit a third time.

"Now I think that was a little unnecessary," he told him, bluntly. "You're over-reacting."

"_Overreacting_?!" Vexen shrieked, "I'll show you overreacting!" He tried to pull free from Marluxia, but the botanist was more of a fighter than he was and kept his grip firm.

"Calm down!"

"I didn't want that! You sat by and watched while he forced me, and it was you that stopped me from defending myself in the first place!" Though the scientist hid it well, he felt like he was about to start bawling. "I trusted you! I never thought you would betray me like this, you bastard!"

Marluxia tightened his grip, furiously, and the blond could feel the bone under Marluxia's hand shift. "Stop it! You're going to break my wrist!"

When he _did_ release Vexen's wrists, there were already bruises. "We're Nobodies, Vexen. We don't have hearts, we don't feel lover, betrayal, or anything like it. You're embarrassed and angry, and I understand that, but you are never to hit me again."

"You kept pushing me and pushing me and I'm through!" The blond got up and grabbed his cloak. Thorny vines climbed up his thighs and held him absolutely still. "You aren't leaving without talking this out, IV."

"Or what?" Vexen asked, tone as cold as his element, "next time you'll let Luxord rape me?"

"I thought you'd enjoy it. You always got even more turned on when I'd do something that would make you blush." Marluxia stood up and walked over to him. "What about this upset you so much?"

"He **raped** me and you just sat by and watched! This is serious, Marluxia; if Xigbar lets a word of what happened slip, I'll have no choice but to _kill_ you, and Superior won't stop me!" Vexen zipped up his coat trying to calm himself down simply because it was embarrassing to be the only one shouting. "I'm leaving." He opened a portal and walked through, leaving Marluxia standing there, looking upset.

The botanist couldn't believe Vexen had just walked out on him. Over something so little! He felt it was no big deal; he had threatened to say 'fuck rank' and cut of Xigbar's fingers one by one if he ever told a soul, so Vexen's already poor reputation would not suffer much.

He decided to shrug it off; his little Snowflake could be a temperamental love when he was upset about something. Vexen would probably rant and rave about his labs for a few hours then return without a second thought, possibly with some kinky agenda of punishment that Marluxia just might let him enact.

With retribution to come under the business end of a hand-paddle later of course. Groaning, Marluxia had to readjust the front of his pants.

Vexen, however, had no plans to return to Marluxia. His pride was hurt, damn it!, and he felt perfectly within his rights to persist with his temper tantrum. At least no one had stopped in to bother him yet; as it was, he was sure he would implode in shame the next time he even caught a glimpse of II.

How dared Marluxia? Didn't Vexen deserve to have any rights as a human? It was part of what had existed between them to begin with that he hadn't panicked when Marluxia had tied him down in the first place, then for him to use that against him? It was uncalled for and cruel.

Unfortunately, he couldn't go complaining to any of the other members this time. Xigbar would say something crass and crude or possibly even try to get 'seconds' and Vexen would be _damned_ if he would ever tell another living soul about what Marluxia had done to him!

No, the scientist would have to bare his shame alone, simply because it was not in his nature to go whining to others when things didn't go his way, unlike a few of his _precious_ little peers.

Vexen growled and picked up his papers, trying to get some work done and take his mind off of the whole fucking mess. With a highlighter in hand, he wasted a good two hours color-coding everything of marginal importance in three stacks of papers that Zexion had left on his desk.

He was only interrupted by the opening of a dark portal into his laboratory. Scowling visibly, he threw the papers down. "What do you want, _Axel_?"

"Not a thing from you," the fire-wielder replied, smirking with his arms over his chest. "Just playing messenger boy."

"Something about you and a game of post office makes me want to lose my dinner," Vexen replied, turning away from the red-head.

"Very funny, Grandpa. Just wanted to tell you that if you and your _master_ keep Roxy and me awake all night again, I'll barbeque your ass from here to The Pride Lands and back then set his holiness's flowers on fire."

"You do that!" he snarled, angrily, "but don't count on getting your fun any time soon! That flaming homosexual flower pansy and I are finished!"

The red-head actually took a visible step back-wards. "You serious?! Where in the hell did that come from? I thought he had you thoroughly _whipped_, if you know what I mean," Axel said with a half-hearted lewd hand motion.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Vexen shrieked, probably drawing the attention of everyone in the organization straight to his labs, though he wouldn't care about that until he had ripped this neophyte to shreds.

The red-head started laughing. "Oh my god, you thought we didn't know?! Hell, Vexen, baby, whenever Roxie and I want to do something kinky, we have to sneak into Marly-bai's 'toy box' and hope to not come out traumatized! Of course, anything with… DNA on it, we leave alone. We're not _that_ perverse!"

"**Get out!**" With a fury like a thoroughly soaked cat, Vexen lunged at Axel, fingers tipped with icy claws, and he started shoving him, harder and harder, towards the door, pushing it open and shoving Axel through.

A few other nobodies - Zexion and Demyx in particular - were standing outside the door with confused looks on their faces, though only someone who knew Zexion well would have noticed that.

"What?!" he shouted, puffing up to his full height which was thankfully a good four inches taller than every other Organization member except Xigbar. Axel scrambled up to this feet and his hands started to glow with red heat. Ignoring him, Vexen stormed back into his lab and slammed the heavy metal door shut behind him.

"Stupid Marluxia!" he raged, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself down since he felt like he might do something crazy. "Well… well, I suppose I don't have to worry about the Freeshooter keeping quiet when everyone already seems to know. And someone as paranoid as he is, he would have to know that Axel was rooting through his things!"

He paced back and forth across the laboratory floor for some time, taking long, deep breaths to try and get back to being the academic he was and not act like, well, Saïx in berserk mode, but he just couldn't.

Marluxia had been strong and dominating and had haughtily announced that he alone was the one who would break Vexen. Vexen, who, as a child, had faced life as the bastard son of his mother's infidelity. Whose older half-brother had thought there was something entirely _right _about taking his revenge on the then nine-year-old boy after his parents' divorce.

Vexen remembered it quite clearly, the first time he had been kissed, touched, and tortured, and how it had only gotten worse when puberty hit until his college years when he was halving his time between a biochemical engineering major and sleeping with every guy who would give him a glance.

The one bit of _stability_ in his life had come in his later human years, already one of Ansem's apprentices and helping ambitious Xehanort behind his master's back. Perhaps it was the remnants of a lifetime of acting like an S&M whore, but the only company he could stand was the pretty young prostitute, Armulai, who liked to flirt with _everyone_, but Even in particular.

He thought it was some kind of poetic justice that, after the experiment, it was Breig, or Xigbar by then, had the brainstorm to turn proud Armulai into the heartless Graceful Assassin. Of course, he had never even realized that he was dragging Vexen's old lover along by the wrist, and Vexen had no intention of ever letting _anyone _know. It was a tribute to his own good acting skills that Xemnas believed, with apparent humor, that Marluxia had a 'crush' on one of his superiors.

Either way, Marluxia hadn't given up for an instant and had ended up pursuing Vexen to such a point that the blond figured that he would be better off if he were just to give up and get a bit of peace from the metro sexual creature! The one person who knew the details of his past and had promised, eyes darker than the night sky, to make him appreciate everything that had happened to him.

"He didn't do a very damn well job of it," he bitched, hatefully. "I've never been more humiliated in my life!"

He knew that, to regain _any_ of the respect that Marluxia had ripped away from him during his short years amongst Organization XIII, he would have to do something horrible to the pink-haired botanist, something that would be equal to or worse than masochistic sexual submission. But what that would be, he didn't know.

There was all serious behind his earlier threat; he knew that, even if Xigbar had run around telling everyone he encountered that Marluxia had _let_ him have his way with the proud loner Vexen, he would have been able to find it within himself to **demand** the blood retribution that would be rightfully his. But he wondered what would happen when he really did have Marluxia under his control, able to do anything to him. Would he be able to stop?

He cursed thoughtfully. Would he want to stop?


	4. Big Mouths

Seriously, who besides me has to do science fair past, like, ninth grade? I'm a fucking senior in high school and we're doing these stupid projects that take over a year to do. Like a teenager can focus on **anything** for a year. Do I look like a doctorate student?! The paper we have to write wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the powerpoint and backboard that went with it. I made my backboard up here in my room. Floor's all sticky now…. Dane Cook probably just came Much love to you if you got that joke.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Demyx pouted at Xigbar as the Freeshooter walked up to him while he laid on a couch tuning his sitar. "Go away!" he commanded like a spoiled little child, "I'm mad at you and don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Don't want to talk to me?" Xigbar repeated, plopping down on the arm of the couch, "what are you, five? What are you so mad about, eh, little man?"

Number IX pouted and wrinkled his nose. "You promised, Xiggy!" he said, finally. "You said you were going to listen to me practice and you never showed up! I felt so dumb, waiting for you like some stupid puppy."

Xigbar chuckled and slid down next to Demyx, pulling the blonde into his lap. "Aw, can you ever forgive me, kid? It really wasn't my fault. I was on my _way_ to hear your beautiful playing when I overheard Mansex and Were-Elf fucking. Trying to pester them, I made a bit of noise in the hallway, but ended up being called on it by Marluxia, you see."

"Did Marluxia hurt you?" Demyx asked, climbing into Xigbar's lap.

"No, no," he said, laughing. "Homo Flaming Flower Boy told me to keep it a secret, but you won't tell anyone, will you, Demy?"

"Course not!" Demyx said, agreeably, always in the mood to hear a good secret.

"Well, Marly was having a little 'down time' himself, if you know what I mean. And you'll never believe it, but it's with that boring fossil Vexen!" Demyx gasped, loving the news. "So I'm like 'God, Marluxia, you fucking _dog_!' And let's just say the graceful one sure as hell ain't taking."

"V-Vexen is a submissive?" Demyx asked, hardly able to believe his ears. "Who would have thought it! He's normally so stuffy!"

"Apparently love doesn't change everything, little man," Xigbar said, looking around conspiratorially before leaning closer to Demyx's ear. "Vexen's butt nude and tied down to Marluxia's bed!"

Demyx listened in rapt attention to his lover's tale, almost not able to believe what had happened. It was so out there that he completely forgot that Xigbar made him promise not to tell. Gossip like that was worth a fortune! Wait until he told Axel!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Soooooo," Axel started lazily from where he was laid out over Roxas's lap with a gay porno held open by one hand, "anybody else wonder how Marly-bai would be in the sack?"

Vexen, who had walked into the huge library and was looking for one of his medical textbooks, froze.

"Not really," Roxas said, boredly, flipping another page in his own novel, "though you _are_ barely enough to keep me entertained."

"You aren't curious?" Axel asked, grinning like a fiend. "I sure am! I bet money he has a farmer's tan." He turned to Vexen. "Am I right? Does he have one? I mean, everyone knows you and Marluxia are fucking."

Vexen sputtered and turned to Axel, emerald eyes blazing even though his expression was the definition of haughtiness. "Even if that self-confident neophyte and I _were_, as you put it, 'fucking', I have enough respect for _anyone_ I lay with to not kiss and tell!"

"Well you're alone there!" Axel crowed. "See, Roxy-."

"Oh, don't get me involved in this," the blonde said, boredly, focusing even more intently on his book.

"See, I heard it from Larxene, who heard it from Luxord, who heard it from Xaldin, who heard it from Lexaeus, who heard it from Zexion, who heard it from Demyx, who heard it from Xigbar, who apparently _does_ kiss and tell, that Princess Marly-bai let Pirate Man have some supervised butt-secks with Sexy Vexy over there!"



The scientist's entire body blushed sunburn red! "What in the hell are you talking about?!" he demanded, but the blush told it all. Even Roxas raised an eyebrow and glanced at him over the top of his book.

"So you're saying Xiggy lied? Why would he do that?" Axel asked with a Cheshire cat grin. "Oh, there's no reason to be embarrassed, Frost Dude. Between Xigbar and Marluxia, _I_ would certainly opt to screw the one with a really big… gun."

"My god!" Roxas snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. "You're disgusting."

Vexen turned from the bookshelf without having found the book he was looking for and stormed down the hallway to Marluxia's room, storming in without waiting since it would be only right if he walked in on the botanist naked.

Marluxia wasn't naked; he was sitting at the same desk he had been at the other night with another plant in front of him, holding those damn pruning scissors. Marluxia glanced over his shoulder at him and gave a cool smirk. "Ready to apologize for your little temper tantrum and accept your punishment like a good boy?"

Vexen walked up behind him, reached around him and grabbed the flowers in the vase that he had been working on and lowered his body temperature to the single digits, freezing the flowers solid before tightening his fist, shattering them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Xigbar told! Everyone! Everyone in the whole castle knows what you let happen to me!"

The botanist turned and grabbed his hair in a vice-like grip, yanking it back and forcing Vexen to follow or have his hair ripped out of his skull. "How many times do I have to talk to you about yelling at me? And I'm sure you're over-exaggerating. He _might_ tell Demyx – those two are probably the most second sugar-sweet couple in the Organization."

Hissing, Vexen replied, "yes, and Demyx will tell whoever, who will tell whoever, until everyone knows, just like they do! I was standing in the same **room** when Axel told Roxas!"

"I told you to stop shouting," Marluxia replied, seeming unconcerned. On the inside, he was fuming. He honestly didn't care who in the Organization knew what he and Vexen did between the sheets, and half of the time it was him who dropped enough subtle hints to get the No. 8 Rumor Mill producing at full speed. But he had told Xigbar exactly what would happen to him if he opened his big damn mouth, even to his little musical love-toy, and the Freeshooter had 

openly ignored him. That pissed him off. And it made his lover less loving when Marluxia had spent most of the evening horny. That just pissed him off more.

"I will handle Xigbar," he assured his pale love.

Vexen was not mollified at all. "You think this is still about **Xigbar**?! At this point, what more can he do to me?! The entire Organization is laughing at me, just as I said they would, but you didn't care then and you apparently don't care now! Perhaps while you were learning all of your kinky little sex tricks, no one thought to explain to you that the role of a good dominant is to protect and care for their submissive, and that includes mentally as well as physically!"

Tired of hearing Vexen's slightly high voice shouting at him, and especially enraged by the jab as his abilities as a dominant, he pulled his hand back and slapped Vexen clean across the face, leaving a near-instant bright red handprint. "Did I not just say I would handle this?" he asked, calmly.

A few tears leaked out of Vexen's emerald eyes because of the pain in the side of his face. He was not a warrior, so he was not used to any kind of real physical pain and Marluxia was a warrior no matter what Xemnas chose to call him. He was strong enough to hit and make it hurt!

"Fuck you, Marluxia! Did I not tell you this would happen, but you didn't listen to me! You never do!"

"Vexen, this is the last time I'm going to tell you to calm down."

The scientist coated his fingers in ice, the ends forming points that were as sharp as any monster's claws. He lunged at Marluxia, cutting open part of his chest and his left shoulder. Marluxia let out a clenched sound of pain and let Vexen go. The blonde glared at him hatefully. "Don't you talk down to me that way. If you have no respect for me, then this is the last time I will be around you for anything but an official mission! Good day to you, XI!" He turned on the heel of his black leather boots and stormed out, down to his office.

Last he remembered, he still had a couple of bottles of whiskey hidden somewhere in there, and a had drinking session, followed by passing out drunk in his big squeaky chair, sounded like the perfect conclusion to a very shitty day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV



Marluxia went right to Xigbar's room, chest and shoulder still bleeding and barely covered by his tattered cloak that he would have to spend half of the night repairing. He walked right in and wasn't very surprised at the sight of the one-eyed sharpshooter fucking his jabbery little sitarist.

He walked right up behind them and grabbed Xigbar by the throat, hauling him off of (and out of) Demyx and slamming him against the wall.

"Marly, dude, what the hell is your problem?" Xigbar rasped out in surprise.

The botanist summoned whole armfuls of his vines and used them to hold Xigbar where he had slammed him. Then he pulled back his fist and punched him clean across the jaw, cutting open his lip.

Demyx screamed. "Stop it, Marly! Leave Xiggy alone!" He grabbed his sitar, but Marluxia turned his murderous ocean-blue glare on the blonde, who squeaked and froze. He wanted to protect his lover, but he was too scared! Saix might be the most blood-thirsty, Larxene the most sadistic, but Marluxia had enough rage that he usually kept locked firmly inside that he could probably rip Demyx apart with his bare hands.

Marluxia turned back to Xigbar. "Vexen _attacked_ me because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut in front of your boy. I told you what would happen if you told. I distinctly remember telling you that if you told anyone I would come in here and cut off your fingers one by one."

Xigbar turned to Demyx. "Little dude! You promised that you would keep it a secret!"

"I-I-I… I forgot!" Demyx wailed.

Marluxia sneered; who didn't see that one coming?

"Look, Marly, let's talk about this! See, Demyx was all upset since I stood him up while I was all distracted playing fun games in your room, so I told him where I was so that he would calm down and stop crying."

"Next time," Marluxia started cooly, pulling back and punching Xigbar again, leaving him hanging against the wall unconscious, "lie!"


	5. Second Storm

I know, I know! It's been forever, and I feel horrible about it, buuuuuuuuuut…. I'm back now? (crickets chirp) Yay? (silence) Damn.

Anyway… fun-time!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Superior?"

Xemnas glanced up from the papers on his desk and saw his lover, his precious and infinitely loyal Number VII, standing in the doorway. "Come in, Saïx," he said, setting the papers aside. The bluenette rarely bothered him for anything that wasn't important.

"I apologize, Superior, but I thought you might need to know. I was walking down the hallway when IX all but dragged me into his room where II was laying in the floor unconscious with a rather large bruise where his face should have been. Apparently, XI attacked him. Something to do with that rumor about II and IV…."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "There is truth to that?" That was surprising. In the entire time Xemnas had known him, neither Even or Vexen had seemed that interested in random sex.

"So it would seem, Sir. Under the situation, I doubt it would be… pragmatic to have IV or XI treat him, though they usually act as our physician and healer."

"Obviously not. Send VI. He has a small amount of skill at such things as well."

He expected for Saïx to bow and leave right to do that, but instead his lover hesitated. "What should be done about this, Superior?" he asked, finally. "If those… _rumors_ are true, then I doubt it will end here."

"What do you mean?"

"May I speak freely, Superior?"

Xemnas nodded his agreement and Saïx sat down in one of the high-backed leather chairs in front of the desk. He pulled one leg into the chair and wrapped his arms around it. Xemnas sat up straighter. "Saïx?"

"I can only speak for myself, Xemnas, as I haven't taken it upon myself to get involved just yet, but…. I feel that if I found myself in Vexen's position, I would never let it rest at this. Whether or not it is true that Marluxia's relationship with Vexen is of a nature… that would allow Marluxia to invite Xigbar's participation, Marluxia also took it upon himself to seek vengeance for an injustice that was not his own. It maintains Marluxia's control and surely the others will see that as well when they hear that Marluxia was responsible for Xigbar's attack."

Xemnas sighed and slid down in his chair to get comfortable to think. "You think that Vexen might go after Xigbar as well?"

"… It's possible, but no. I think it's more likely he will go after Marluxia to repair his tarnished honor. Which, you must admit Xemnas, was rather lack-luster to begin with."

"Where is Vexen right now?"

"I'm not sure."

"Go find him."

Saïx stood and bowed at the waist. "Yes, Superior." He turned sharply to leave the room.

"VII?"

The bluenette paused. "Yes, Superior?"

"Find yourself in my room by nine o'clock."

Saïx smirked. "Yes, Superior."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vexen twirled the bottle of amber liquid around in his hand, watching it slosh against the sides. It was a little late for him to be realizing that he'd probably drank way too much. Well, too late to do anything about it now. He sighed and poured the last swig down his throat. Might as well not let it go to waste.

The other two bottles laid already empty on the table. Vexen rarely ever drank, but when he did so, he did so to an excess. He had just finished off the last of his secret stash and decided he would have to sneak off to a different world sooner or later to restock for the next time he went on an alcohol binge.

Like before the next Organization meeting.

The blond was dreading it already, knowing that every other member who looked his way would be smirking, knowing that Marluxia had let Xigbar rape him. Like he didn't already get enough disrespect from the new members!

He was half-tempted to go freeze Xigbar's testicles into golf-balls, but that wouldn't change the fact that everyone now knew Marluxia called the shots in their relationship.

**Knock, knock**.

Before he could get up to answer or even mutter a 'come in', Saïx strode into the room like he owned it, brushing his hair back over his shoulder. "IV, the Superior has sent me to check up on you."

"Oh has he now?!"

Saïx raised an eyebrow. "Do we not have reason to worry that you will attempt to murder XI?"

"Is my sex life that interesting that it's all Organization XIII can talk about?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just find it interesting that II is laying in IX's room unconscious because XI took it upon himself to fight for your honor."

"What does that disrespectful upstart know about honor! I'm sure you've heard what the others are saying."

"I have. Though I hope you are aware that your… 'sex life' is of no concern to the Superior, he is concerned about the relationship between yourself and XI. What are you planning to do now?"

Vexen turned a cold glare on the Luna Diviner. "You aren't in a position to ask me that."

"Speaking for the Superior, yes I am."

"… I intend to show everyone that Marluxia cannot push me around," Vexen said firmly after a slight hesitation. "If I have to challenge him in front of the entire Organization, I will."

"Do you really think that will help?" Saïx asked, calmly.

His tone of voice got on Vexen's last nerve! He was drunk and this one - yet again not a member of the original apprentices that didn't respect him! - was talking down to him, thinking that he had the right because Xemnas was fucking him.

"I'll do as I please and I don't need your approval!" He stood up and left _his__own__room_ to get away from Saïx's arrogance.

Vexen wavered in the hallway, elbow bumping against the wall because of how much alcohol he'd had that evening. He decided that it would be smart to go to the kitchen and get something into his stomach to soak up all the alcohol before he ended up retching on the white carpet. Xemnas would hit the roof if he did.

Luckily, it was only Lexaeus and Zexion in there chatting over a bowl of strawberries on the table. They glanced up as he entered but they generally ignored anyone but each other.

"Things have gotten rather interesting lately," Zexion murmured. "I have a temporary guest snoring on my couch."

"That is no concern of mine?"

"Isn't it? Hmm." Zexion turned back to Lexaeus, apparently content to leave it at that. But Vexen was sure they would be the only two.

As if though fate was laughing at him, Marluxia walked into the kitchen as Vexen was making himself a sandwitch.

"Vexen."

Zexion stood up sharply and walked out of the room, Lexaeus trailing after with a nervous backwards glance.

"I'm not in the mood for you right now, _XI_," Vexen hissed. "Though I must thank you for only making the problem worse by attacking II."

"I told you - and him I might add - that he would regret it if he ran his mouth. I won't be seen as not following through with my threats."

Vexen pressed his lips tight together. "Yes, Marluxia, it's all about you seeming big and bad. Damn that everyone now thinks I can't stand up for myself!"

"You're shouting at me again," Marluxia said coolly.

The temperature in the room dropped sharply as Vexen's temper flared. "I should have known better than to think that you care what the others think about me with what you let Xigbar do!"

"I thought you'd enjoy it!" Marluxia said incredulously. "I know you can be pretty kinky. I made a mistake and tried to fix it."

"_Nice_ work," Vexen snapped.

"What do you want me to do then?!" Marluxia demanded.

"I don't know," Vexen grumbled, taking a bite of his snack. "I'm too drunk to think right now."

"Were you drinking?" Marluxia reached out and without any warning pulled down Vexen's eyelid. "You know I don't like you drinking!"

Vexen grabbed Marluxia's wrist and turned his hand as cold as he could to make the Graceful Assassin leave him alone. "Like I give a damn what you do or don't like right now!"

Marluxia's blue eyes narrowed. "Vexen, I'd like to work this out but you're being difficult."

"_I'm_ being difficult?!" Vexen jerked away from Marluxia. "I want you to stay away from me! We're done, do you understand?! If you ever try to get so familiar with me again, I'll freeze your blood in your veins!"

He turned and stormed out, leaving his barely touched sandwitch on the counter. Axel was leaning against the wall outside the kitchen doorway, giving him his usual cat-in-the-birdcage grin.

"You'll keep your mouth shut!" Vexen hissed at him.

"Or what? You'll sic your tranny on me?"

"I don't need him doing anything for me. I'll take care of you myself!"

Axel grinned and disappeared into a black portal.


End file.
